


no race to be run

by nobodysusername



Series: academic publisher au [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodysusername/pseuds/nobodysusername
Summary: “I’m sorry, you probably think I’m a terrible person,” Tommy says, looking down at his cup of coffee on the table. They’re in his kitchen, and it’s a Saturday morning; David likes spending weekend mornings with Tommy. “Any time I mention Billy it’s to wallow, seems like.”
Relationships: Background Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan, David Alleyne/Tommy Shepherd
Series: academic publisher au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834471
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	no race to be run

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY THINKFAST IS CANON DAY EVERYBODY (THIS IS BAD BUT I'M [RE]POSTING IT ANYWAYS BECAUSE IT'S FINALLY CANON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i'll write something more polished eventually. also tommy feeling a little bitter about billy is ALSO canon lmao cheers to the twins!!!!

David wonders if maybe he shouldn’t have mentioned Tommy’s brother, but he feels like they’ve been dancing around the subject all week. The thing is, Billy’s in town again, and Tommy will inevitably have to make plans with him, and he seems to be putting this off. This delaying makes David nervous, though he’s not exactly sure why. He supposes it has something to do with the sense of cyclicality: Billy had been in town when he and Tommy had first gotten to know each other outside of work, and also when they’d first begun dating. David still hasn’t met Billy, and doesn’t know if he will, but he knows that many of Tommy’s unspoken hang-ups are related to his home life and adoption, and therefore Billy.

Tommy’s been off for a few days now—well, on and off, more like. He seems perfectly unfazed some of the time, and at other times noticeably morose. He’s quiet about it, though, does his best to hide it, and David surprises himself with his ability to read Tommy. It comes easy to him somehow, detecting the turns of Tommy’s moods even when Tommy doesn’t say anything. David’s never been intuitive of others’ emotions before, in relationships or otherwise, but he’s frankly relieved to have this with Tommy. Even though Tommy makes a visible effort to be transparent, David thinks it will be easier for both of them if David can understand things without Tommy having to say them.

“I’m sorry, you probably think I’m a terrible person,” Tommy says, looking down at his cup of coffee on the table. They’re in his kitchen, and it’s a Saturday morning; David likes spending weekend mornings with Tommy. “Any time I mention Billy it’s to wallow, seems like.”

David wonders if that’s true. They don’t talk about Billy very much, it’s true, but when he does come up in conversation Tommy isn’t necessarily _wallowing_. “You’re allowed to have feelings, Tommy,” David says. He places his hand on the table, palm up, an offering.

Tommy dutifully takes it with his own hand and smiles softly, looking at David. “You’re awesome,” he says. He drums the fingers of his free hand on the table. “He’s really important to me,” he says after a moment. “And Teddy is, too. They’re great people. It’s just—we’re pretty different.” He looks at David then. “I think they’re more like you than me.”

David raises his eyebrows. “How so?”

Tommy shrugs, looking away. “I don’t know how to explain it, but I think you would get along.”

David suspects this isn’t necessarily a good thing, though Tommy doesn’t seem to be trying to pick a fight. “Does it bother you?” he asks.

Tommy looks back at David. After a moment, he sighs. “I want to say no, but that wouldn’t be true. I’m not—jealous, per se, but sometimes it scares me how different we are. I mean, for obvious reasons,” he gestures at them both, and David rolls his eyes, “but also not-obvious ones.” He hesitates, then continues, “Maybe ‘scares’ is the wrong word. Do you feel that way, ever?”

David strokes his thumb over the back of Tommy’s hand, considering the question. “I know what you mean,” he says carefully, “but I don’t mind it, personally. I like that you and I are different. You’re exciting. I think you help me see life in new ways.”

Tommy flushes. “I’m such a dick,” he says. “I’m sorry, I just—I really want this relationship to be good, because I _really like_ you,” he explains hastily, “and sometimes it feels like I’m doomed to screw things up, even though that somehow hasn’t happened yet.”

“Hey,” David says gently. Tommy looks up at him. “I really like you, too.”

They smile at each other, and David lets himself revel in the embarrassing fondness of it all.

Tommy breaks the silence after a moment. “Do you want to meet him?” he asks. “My brother, I mean,” he adds. He sounds uncertain, but David suspects he’s had this on his mind all week.

“Do you want me to?” David asks. Tommy nods. “Then yes, I’d love to.”

Tommy grins at him, visibly relieved, but his smile disappears just as quickly. “This is—I mean, you probably won’t ever meet my parents,” he says slowly, “but this isn’t my version of meeting the family. Or it isn’t meant to be, anyways.” He looks at David then, uncertain.

“Don’t worry,” David says, smiling. “You’re not going too fast for me.”

*

David helps Tommy prepare dinner on the big night, and even though they’ve both assured each other (and themselves) that it’s no big deal, David sees that Tommy is plagued with nervous energy. He’s restless, rearranging the dishes on the table, stirring the sauce as it simmers, moving in and out of the kitchen as though he’s looking for something.

“Anything I should know about them?” David asks, leaning against the counter. “Other than what I already know, that is.”

Tommy restlessly stirs the sautéing vegetables even though they don’t need to be stirred. “I don’t know. Billy is bookish and smart like you, Teddy is also smart but has more of a jock energy, if that makes sense. They’re both really nice.”

David nods thoughtfully at the descriptions. “That’s not a lot to work with, my love,” he says.

“It’s really all I have,” Tommy answers, shrugging. David finds that hard to believe, but doesn’t push him. He’ll know more about them soon enough: they’ll be at the apartment in less than an hour.

“I feel like maybe we should have invited Kate and America,” he says, watching Tommy add salt to the boiling water on the stove. They’d discussed doing so but ruled it out, concerned about the complications that might arise with two additional guests to worry about.

“It would have turned into Billy and Kate strolling down memory lane while the rest of us get drunk,” Tommy says. “Trust me, been there, done that.”

David raises his eyebrows but doesn’t ask. “This will go well,” he says gently.

“You’re right,” Tommy says. “But I’m still fucking terrified.”

“I know,” David says. “What are you worried might happen?”

Tommy laughs then, sounding a little hysterical, then sobers. “I don’t even know,” he says, pushing a hand through his hair. “I always feel out of my depth with them, and maybe I’m—” he hesitates, looking for the words. “Maybe I’m scared I’ll feel out of my depth with you, too.” He looks at David uncertainly.

David looks back at Tommy, considering his words. “You’ve never seemed out of your depth around me before,” David says after a moment. “I don’t think you have to worry about that.”

Tommy sighs. “We’ll see what happens, I guess. Sorry, I sound really insecure and, like, unhinged.”

“You don’t,” David assures him. “It’s normal to freak out before a meet-the-family situation, even if this is as casual as you seem to want me to think it is.”

“It _is_ casual,” Tommy insists. “They’re going to love you, I already know it.”

It’s curious to see that Tommy isn’t worried about what Billy and Teddy will think of David, but rather what David will think of _them_. And, more significantly, what he will come to think of Tommy in the context of them. How can Tommy be so carefree about life at the office—where everyone seems to be the type of person Tommy claims Billy is—and so preoccupied with Billy and Teddy? Though David assumes there’s something to analyze within the tangle of Tommy’s concerns, he chooses to leave it alone.

“They’re going to be here in ten minutes,” Tommy says, looking at the oven clock.

“Table’s set, pasta’s in the pot, vegetables are done,” James lists as Tommy nods. “We’re in great shape.”

“You’re so great,” Tommy says, looking rather gravely at David. “Seriously, thank you to whatever lapse in judgment caused you to like me.”

“Blaming it on a lapse in judgment disregards how likeable you are,” David answers, smiling. “Go shower, I can hold things down in the kitchen. You smell like garlic.”

“I forgot to tell you, Teddy’s a vampire,” Tommy says, feigning seriousness. “This is for our own protection.”

“Go,” David says, rolling his eyes. He shoves Tommy lightly in the general direction of the bathroom, and he obediently goes.

He sets the dish of vegetables, covered, on the kitchen table and then drains the pasta. The salmon is in the oven, set to finish just after Billy and Teddy arrive. As he’s rinsing the pasta pot, he hears a knock at the door. Tommy’s still showering—shit.

David reluctantly rests the pot on the drying rack and heads to the door. Tommy hadn’t mentioned that Billy had a building key. He takes a moment to compose himself and pray that this goes well, and then flings open the door.

“…Teddy,” he says. Yes, Teddy Altman. His college crush for nearly a year.

“David?” Teddy looks as surprised as David feels, which is at least a little bit gratifying.

The other person in the doorway, dark-haired Tommy, squints at David and then at his boyfriend. “Okay,” he says. “I’m Billy, if that matters.”

David steps aside to let them in, still slightly dumbfounded. “Uh,” he says. “Tommy’s in the shower but he’ll be right out.” Then, belatedly, “I’m David.” He offers his hand to Billy, who shakes it, looking bemused.

“So how do you two know each other?” he asks, kicking off his shoes. He drifts over to the couch, and Teddy and David follow him.

“College,” David and Teddy say in unison. God, this is awkward.

“He was one of my only friends freshman year,” Teddy explains, slightly sheepish. Teddy had transferred at the end of the year, and he and David hadn’t kept in touch.

“Why the weird reaction?” Billy prompts then, raising his eyebrows first at Teddy and then David. Well, in for a penny, David thinks.

“I had a major crush on Teddy,” he confesses. “I wasn’t out at the time.”

Billy’s eyebrows creep even higher, and now Teddy looks equally puzzled. Tommy chooses that moment to make his entrance.

“Welcome!” he says, ruffling his hair with a towel. “I see you’ve already met David.”

“Yeah,” Billy says. “A while ago, apparently.”

Tommy flings himself onto the couch beside David and looks at Billy curiously. “What does that mean?”

David feels his face heat up, and resists the urge to bury his face in one of the decorative pillows. “This is so embarrassing,” he says, loud enough for Tommy to hear but mostly for his own benefit.

“David and I were friends in college,” Teddy says diplomatically. Billy laughs.

“This is about as functional as I was expecting it to be,” he says, grinning.

“I had a crush on Teddy,” David explains, “a _long_ time ago. At Princeton.”

Tommy’s face does several things at that, landing on the same raised-eyebrow expression that Billy had chosen earlier. “Well, that’s my worst nightmare out of the way,” he says.

“Let’s eat,” Billy suggests. As if in agreement, the oven timer goes off.

“That always happens,” Tommy mutters. “You’re cursed, bro.” He stands, and everyone else follows suit.

“I prefer ‘blessed,’” Billy says as they head to the kitchen. “Or ‘enchanted,’ perhaps.”

Once everything is set and everyone is seated, David takes Tommy’s hand under the table so that Billy and Teddy can’t see. Tommy laces their fingers together and David squeezes his hand.

“This is so awkward,” Tommy says after a few moments of uninterrupted eating. “What’s the scoop, guys? How is life in the city?”

“Working for the evil empire, you mean?” Billy looks at Tommy and David looks at him, curious. He’s smiling, so it must be a joke. What do Billy and Teddy do, exactly?

“That’s exactly what I mean,” Tommy agrees.

“It’s awesome,” he says honestly. “We’re curating an exhibit on Steve Rogers, as I’m sure you know, and I planned it to coincide with the launch of _The First Avenger_. You’re welcome.”

Tommy doesn’t say anything, clearly caught off-guard by this unwarranted generosity, though it’s more to Kate’s benefit—and the benefit of the Press—than Tommy’s alone.

“You work at the SHIELD Museum?” David asks. Tommy definitely should have mentioned _that_.

“Yep,” Billy grins. “It’s very fucking cool.”

“Do you guys know Noriko?” David asks then, because the world can’t be this small, can it?

“Noriko Ashida?” Teddy looks excited. “Yes! She’s in the marketing department.”

“Who’s that?” Tommy asks.

“My ex-girlfriend,” David answers, sheepish. “We’re friends, though. We keep in touch.”

“What the hell,” Tommy says, serving himself more pasta. “How many connections are there between you and these two?” He sounds bemused, not angry.

“Are we counting Kate?” Billy asks, laughing.

“Not funny,” Tommy says darkly, though he breaks character immediately. “This is honestly—really funny, actually.”

David agrees. He wonders if this, whatever _this_ is, is worse than what Tommy had feared. Tommy doesn’t seem particularly bothered, though, which pleases David to see.

The initial awkwardness gives way to an easier banter among them after this, as they (mostly David and Billy) swap basic questions and joke about incestuous swinging, because Tommy’s twisted humor is only encouraged by David’s deadpan. Everybody leans in to the strangeness of their coincidental social connections, though the conversation never completely devolves into who-do-you-know exchanges.

David finds himself disappointed when, after coffee and dessert, and Billy and Teddy stand to leave. Over only a couple of hours they’ve developed a rapport, all of them, and he’s relieved to detect disappointment in Tommy’s expression, too, when Billy says they have to go.

“This wasn’t nearly enough time,” Teddy says as they all stand around the doorway. “Next time, we’ll make plans on a day that’s not otherwise booked.”

“I feel like an asshole,” Tommy says, “but I was really worried about this.”

“Me too,” Billy admits. “I feel like we always make a bad impression.” Teddy nods his agreement and Tommy looks incredulous.

“Are you serious?” He seems ready to give an entire speech, or maybe a rant, and it will inevitably be self-deprecating, so David chimes in to nip it in the bud.

“Well, hopefully this will help you make a good impression next time.”

Billy reddens with embarrassment. “I didn’t mean—” he starts, but David waves him off, laughing.

“I’m kidding,” he says. “It was really nice to meet you both, and I hope we see each other again soon.” They all echo this sentiment to one another for a few moments more, and then Billy and Teddy leave.

Tommy shuts the door and leans against it dramatically. “What the fuck,” he says. “You’re literally magic.”

David laughs. “Because I had an incredibly embarrassing college crush on your twin brother’s boyfriend? Not sure what about that says ‘magic’ to you, but okay.”

“That was the most fun I’ve had with them in a while. I mean, they’re great, obviously, but—I guess I never knew how to talk to them, at least not in a way that wasn’t somehow awkward. You were so great, too. Damn, that was so nice.”

“It really was,” David agrees.

“Kiss me,” Tommy says then, straightening. “So the night can end perfectly.”

“Say please,” David answers, smiling.

Tommy rolls his eyes, but obeys. David closes the distance between them. 


End file.
